


Collegiate Swamp Cartography by LaughingStones [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: Collegiate Navigation Series by LaughingStones [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Characters of color, Cronus may be worse than canon hereIt depends on your analysis, Disclaimer - this has almost nothing to do with swamps, Gamzee has a bad knee, Gamzee is a freshman and therefore vulnerable, HumanstuckHurt/Comfort, I wish this had come out warm-and-fuzzy-er, M/M, POV Second Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Podfic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roxy is awesome even in a bit part, Take canon-typical Cronus and set him loose on a college campusIt's bad news for anyone vulnerable, mixing opiates with marijuana, pale gamkar, plenty of people have bit parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Collegiate Swamp Cartography by LaughingStones read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Gamzee goes to a party, runs into a good-looking senior, and finds himself in a mess. Fortunately this short, shouty guy gets him out of it and talks him through the hard stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collegiate Swamp Cartography by LaughingStones [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collegiate Swamp Cartography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202040) by [LaughingStones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones). 



**Title** : Collegiate Swamp Cartography  
**Author** : LaughingStones  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Homestuck  
**Character** : Cronus Ampora/Gamzee Makara, Gamzee Makara & Karkat Vantas  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : rape/non-con. This is a story dealing with sexual assault and its aftermath. There's a lot more aftermath than assault, since I like my hurt/comfort heavy on the comfort, but if you have triggers or trauma, please be careful.  
**Summary** : Gamzee goes to a party, runs into a good-looking senior, and finds himself in a mess. Fortunately this short, shouty guy gets him out of it and talks him through the hard stuff.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/215423)  
**Length** 01:24:11  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Collegiate%20Swamp%20Cartography%20by%20LaughingStones.mp3.zip)


End file.
